


Trials Discussion

by Madquinn13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Timeline 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: With the Trials coming up Margo decides its time for a serious talk with Julia.
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Julia Wicker
Kudos: 18





	Trials Discussion

“So we’re breaking up.” Julia asked still in Margo’s bed under her sheets.  
“I never said that.” Margo still had a hand in Julia’s hair. She was regretting even bringing this up now.  
“If I pass the Trials.”  
“Which you will.”  
“I’ll be in Breakbills South for a semester, that’s why you can’t bring me to the orgy beach party. So we’re breaking up so you can go to the orgy party and not worry about feeling guilty.”  
“I can miss Ibiza.” She reassured her.  
“No you can’t. Eliot said you guys have been planning the outfits since you came back from last time.”  
“There are always hook ups at Breakbills South. Shit gets intense and there is plenty of vodka and at least half the class fucks each other. I don’t want you to miss out on something important.”  
“There isn’t anyone I wanna fuck but you.” Julia stressed.  
“Kady?”  
“Kady? What makes you think I want to fuck her?”  
“It’s okay I’m not jealous, I think she would be a great third. But if you both make it to South and some intense shit happens I don’t want you to deny yourself. I am saying that for the Trials I think its best if you have nothing to distract you.”  
“So we are breaking up.” Julia repeated.  
“No. Just maybe we take a break. Just until we are back on the same continent. You can have the freedom you deserve in South.”  
“We don’t need to break up for you to go to the orgy beach party.”  
“We are not breaking up and I am not going to Ibiza. It isn’t going to be fun without you.”  
“What if I fail the Trails? What if I get expelled and have my memories erased?”  
“I will track you down and sweep you off your feet.”  
“Check Yale.”  
“I will search the oldest and nerdiest libraries at Yale for you and I will take you between each row of books.” Margo wanted to make sure Julia didn’t doubt her. Wouldn’t doubt what they had. They were on their sides just staring into each other’s eyes but she saw the doubt in Julia’s eyes, saw the fear. She was stopping that. With practised ease, she straddled Julia’s hips carefully gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head. “We have been fucking for months now, I don’t remember the last time I fell asleep without you in bed next to me. We are not breaking up. I am not picking a week-long party over you. I will never pick some party over you. But you are going to pass the Trials and go down to South. I don’t want to spoil the surprise but it is emotionally and mentally intense. You will have to bare your soul to someone. It’s intense.”  
“Did you get to pick who you bared your soul to?”  
“Yeah, Eliot and I were partners. He told me one thing he never let alone else know and I did the same.”  
“I know Eliot is your soulmate.”  
“Don’t tell him that he’s clingy enough. He keeps asking me if I could only save one of you who would I pick.”  
“You’d save him first.” Julia knew the answer. She wasn’t jealous she just knew where she was in the list of most important people in Margo’s life. It was a list of only two people. Eliot was at the top. Always. Julia was pretty sure if she had to pick between Quentin or Margo she’d go with her best friend too.  
“I wouldn’t not try to save you.”  
“I know. But El comes first. I get it. It’s the same with Q.”  
“Wish those boys could take care of their damn selves now and then. Let us have some alone time.” Margo rolled her hips down pressing against Julia.  
“You don’t usually care about alone time.”  
“I go down on you in the library one time…” Margo rolled her eyes.  
“It wasn’t just one time and it wasn’t just the library. The only reason we didn’t fuck in the living room during the party was because I stopped it.”  
“I got you to unwind didn’t I?” Margo was leaving marks now along Julia’s collarbone.  
“You never have an issue with that.” Julia felt Margo let go of her wrists and seconds later Julia felt silk wrap around her wrists before going taunt. Julia looked up and saw a silk scarf keeping her tied to the headboard. “New trick.”  
“You like it?”  
“I can’t flip us and take control.”  
“I know that’s why I learnt it. I’m sick of you trying to take control when you’re supposed to lie back and enjoy yourself.” Usually, it was a battle for control between the two. It was just how their personalities were they both needed to be in control, to make the choices. They had a good system where they would play welters. One on one. Winner got to be in control for the week.  
It worked well but at times someone would try and break the agreement and that didn’t count the games where someone (Margo) blatantly cheated (used sex) when she was behind.

“Bullshit you just like having an excuse for kink.” 

Everyone in the cottage knew when Margo and Julia were having sex. It wasn’t just that they had their own personal challenge of trying to make the other be louder than last time, sometimes the whole cottage would shake from the magical outburst for lack of a better term.  
(No one could deny how powerful Julia and Margo truly were when rumours of a bed going through three floors of the library with only them twisted in the sheets in the middle of the debris as an explanation)  
So when the cottage felt like an earthquake hit it Eliot simply picked his glass off the counter and cursed Margo and her skills. 

The silk scarf was gone, the sheets had specks of blood from the scratch marks on their skin. Julia’s neck looked like she was mauled by a small dog with all the bite marks.  
“Is it true that you’re in charge of the Trails?” Julia asked looking over at Margo.  
“Mhmm.”  
“Well you can tell me what I need to focus on.”  
“I mean I could. But that isn’t fair to the first years I’m not fucking.”  
Julia just glared at her.  
“Fine. Jules you want to know what to focus on?” Margo reached out and grabbed her cellphone going to google and typing in big ass horse dick dildo. “Order this and practice deep throating it.”  
“Margo come on seriously.”  
“Get good at sucking horse dick. Get your Catherine the Great on.” Margo was up now pulling on some clothes. “I have to go to a planning meeting.” Margo now dressed leant over the bed to pull Julia in for a quick but deep kiss. “We’ll go over the details when I get back but we are not breaking up. Be back soon nerd.” Margo was already heading out the door.  
“Seriously the horse dick is a joke right?” Julia called after her but got no response.


End file.
